Warehouse Strife
by RedRadiation
Summary: Another Demonstuck AU story


"Hurry up Terezi, they're already close by, I'd rather they not catch up" Karkat reaches his hand out towards you in an attempt to pull you along, the plan was you were all going to meet up after your missions and whatever demon hunters followed you, you could all fight together, but of course, things never go as planned. "Too late" You say softly, hoping not to give away you position anymore than you already have. "They're here". "Fuck!" Karkat whispers the best he can,which isn't very well,Karkat is naturally loud, he runs a hand through his hair "which ones?". You take another whiff "Peixes and Serket." You clench your fist. The one who blinded you. Feferi's trident nicks Karkat's hand as it flies by, scratching his fingers. "Fuck!" He yells pulling back his hand,no point in being quiet now,they've obviously found you. "Whale whale whale, what have we here heehee" You didn't know a giggle could sound that smug. "Pyrope and Kaaaaaaarkat" Vriska walks into the room you can tell she leans on Feferi's shoulder by the way the smell of blueberry and raspberry mix together, you may be blind but you are in no way handicapped. You go to slash Vriska with your cane, but she punches you in the stomach before you make it. Okay maybe you're slightly handicapped. Feferi goes to bring her Trident to your neck but Karkat blocks it with one of his sickles, and pulls you to your feet, you stumble back, Serket can sure pack a punch. Vriska grabs Karkat's wrist, and he slices off her entire left arm. She screams in pain and Karkat takes the chance to grab your wrist and starts pulling you along "come on lets go!" You run along ignoring the pain in your stomach which is probably nothing compared to the pain of getting your arm cut off. If she weren't trying to kill you, you'd stop to admire the fact that Vriska's still chasing you, Feferi close behind. You make it out of the abandoned ware house, all the food you collected in there is now gone, and from the looks of it you doubt you'll be getting it back soon. Feferi is throwing knives, the smell of metal whizzes by but is never absent for long,it is quickly replaced by another object, bearing the same smell. Karkat pulls you along rounding corners, you're almost out the smell of lime close by. You run out and onto the grass. Karkat pulls you behind someone who smells of Cherry, the same smell of Kanaya's dress. You never knew the sound of a chainsaw could be so reassuring. Vriska and Feferi stumble out after you Vriska clutching what's left of her left arm as it drips blood. Between her blood and Kanaya's dress the smell of cherry is over whelming an slightly imapairing your "vision". "I advise you to take your leave now Serket,it'd be a shame if you were to lose both of your arms in the night." You're not surprised Kanaya sounds calm, as your team does seem to have the upperhand. Vriska stumbles forward in an attempt to cut Kanaya, Kanaya's movement are smooth,but hard to follow,the cherry smell moves swiftly and easily. But you cringe slightly when you hear the blade of Kanaya's chainsaw hit flesh taking Vriska's eye. "Fuck!" She yells, she stumbles and look as though she's going to fall before Feferi catches her. "Stop" She cries, although it's Vriska who's taken the most damage only Feferi is showing pain. "We get it" She manages to choke out, you can tell she's struggling to keep her voice steady. "We'll leave" She says. Vriska looks at her, as if she's questioning her decision, but says nothing. "Are you okay?" Karkat asks, you had completely forgot the punch to the stomach. "Yeah" you answer "The pain is gone" He nods and turns to Kanaya "Thanks Kanaya, we better go grab that food we left behind, we'll meet you at the safe house when we gone, she nods but most of her attention seems to be focusing on removing the string of tendons from the blade of her chainsaw. You follow Karkat back through the warehouse, you don't mention him cutting off Vriska's arm you know he doesn't like to hurt people, but that's just how things are. They wouldn't have hesitated to do the same, but you know neither of you will rest easy tonight.


End file.
